


I'm Not Human Either

by LittleLalaith



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Custom mods for androids, Focus on it being consensual, Gavin wants Monster Nines to fuck him up, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, More 'implied' oviposition than actual ovi, Oviposition, Xenomorphs (Alien), but Gavin wants to struggle, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLalaith/pseuds/LittleLalaith
Summary: Gavin has a thing for Monster Fucking, and Nines finds out about it. Thankfully, he knows a kink club that specialises in android modifications, so Gavin can live out his fantasy.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 13
Kudos: 200
Collections: Quiet Life Bingo Fills





	I'm Not Human Either

It all started when they decided to watch Alien together.

Nines had already been aware of Gavin's preference for powerful lovers and they had explored a few rough play-fight scenarios together with relative success. Nines enjoyed the opportunity to put Gavin in his place and make him feel good, and Gavin apparently enjoyed being overpowered and left at the mercy of his partner. But Nines had never considered, even for a moment, that Gavin's tastes would expand beyond the realm of the humanoid. 

It had started with little changes, the way his pupils dilated when a xenomorph was on screen, or the way he adjusted his position to lean in a little closer as he watched the movie. But as the alien trapped Ripley in and pressed close, Nines caught Gavin squirming ever so slightly... it was innocuous enough. If asked, Gavin could claim that it was a tense scene and he was excited to see how it panned out. But Nines knew better. He didn't address it at first, not wanting to make his partner feel ashamed, but it didn't stop there. Nines cataloged signs of arousal in his partner when they watched a host of other movies: Predator, Venom, Species.

The Shape of Water had been the less-than-subtle olive branch that Nines finally offered, hoping that Gavin would let him in on this little secret. Gavin had watched him warily as he accepted the gift, a little tense as they started to watch from their place on the sofa. But as the film continued, he relaxed and nuzzled into Nines' side. As it happened, this allowed Nines to register the significant rise in heart rate during a more intimate scene. There was nothing for it. He would have to address this. 

"You know, I'm not technically human either." 

Gavin looked to Nines like he’d grown an extra head (which, all things considered, might have done it for him), and tried to pass it off with an unconvincing scoff. "Either? What, you want to be a Kaiju now?"

"That can be arranged," Nines smirked, looking back to the screen.

The silence was golden and it took everything in Nines not to let his facade fall. He resisted the urge to look at Gavin, to admire the ballet of conflict in his features as he tried to come to terms with a number of truths at once. Nines knew, Nines was ok with it, Nines was encouraging it. 

"Arranged how?"

-

A few nights later, Nines took Gavin to a place he'd read about online called 'Monster Mods'. According to the website, it was a discrete club that offered private rooms for horny lovers, and a more open nightclub section for people who wanted to mingle or maybe negotiate hook-ups for the night. What made it particularly unique was the 'Mod Catalog'. Androids were able to try on a range of modified components and add-ons to match their partner's tastes: tails, horns, fangs, textured synthetic skin alterations. Better still, they offered a range of monster-themed penis attachments. When Nines had looked through the catalog with Gavin, he had all but pleaded with Nines to go. And, in all honesty, Nines was curious too. 

As much as he liked to pretend that this was something 'for Gavin', he found himself increasingly curious about the different ways that he could overpower his lover. A prehensile tail, claws capable of leaving neat little marks along his skin. He wanted to let go of his false 'humanity' just for a little while; he wanted to be able to rely on instinct, on physical strength. He wanted to be able to embrace a part of himself that he didn't get to experience during his working hours. His whole life was dedicated to ensuring he was as 'human' as possible, that he behaved in a way that humans would behave. But he wasn't human. And he wanted to explore that a little more. 

Walking up to the club, Gavin gripped Nines' hand and made an excited little sound. He was practically vibrating with anticipation, and it was contagious.

"No holds barred, Nines. I've got my safe word and I know how to use it, so just... go to fucking town." 

Nines smiled, holding the door for him. "Easy, Gavin. We still need to pick out my mods."

Greeting the person on reception, Nines paid for their entry via his LED connection and discretely opened a tab so that they could purchase any of the mods they wanted. He wanted Gavin to lose himself to this too, to be open about the things he wanted. It was usually difficult to get Gavin to open up, so it was always a treat worth rewarding when he was communicating openly. 

The attendant guided them through to a fitting room and walked them through the house rules before leaving them to their own devices. Gavin's lips parted in amazement as he walked the perimeter of the room, admiring all of the different prosthetics and mods available. When Nines placed a hand on his shoulder, he grinned and leaned in to kiss him deeply. "Let's get you looking sexy."

They had put together a few ideas before arriving, but they had both agreed that it would be good to try things on and see what they liked. However, they had both agreed that a tail and fangs would be a definite modification. 

Stripping down and folding his clothes neatly in the little lockers available at the far wall, Nines allowed his skin to fade away and reveal his black and grey chassis. Gavin stood and admired him for a long moment, his gaze tracing the lines of his thirium pump and hydraulics casings. "I take it back, you're already sexy. Fuck, I love how you look when you're exposed like that."

Nines' mouth ticked up into a self-conscious smile, a hand running over his military-grade chest. "You can have me like this any time. Why don't we see what else we can add."  
Gavin nodded and picked out a few items that caught his eye. Over the course of the next hour, they tried on a multitude of claws - long points, narrow cat-like claws, double-pointed claws; tails - thick reptilian tails, a werewolf styled tail, a demonic fork; and horns - ram, draconic, small protrusions, even trying on a set of large antlers (Gavin had particularly liked the antlers, but they didn't really match what they were going for, so they agreed to leave those for another night). In the end, they settled for something near and dear to Gavin's heart, which gave Nines the flexibility and intimidation that he craved.

Leaving his black chassis exposed, Nines fitted the long xenomorph-style tail and tested his control over its movements. Gavin helped him to replace his legs with the double-jointed alternatives (a costly mod but one that really pulled the look together and gave Nines the leg strength he wanted), and helped him to fit the claws they'd picked out; they were long, thin claws with a second set protruding from the knuckles to create an intimidating mesh of dangerous enamel. Nines sat patiently while Gavin fitted protrusions along his spine, leading up to thick, lightly curved horns. Finally, Nines fitted the set of shark-like fangs and changed his eye display to show pure black. He stood slowly and turned to look at Gavin, basking in the mixed reactive-signals of nervousness and lust. Nines looked dangerous. He looked hot. 

"Just one thing left," Nines purred, letting his vocal processors drop in quality to create a growl. 

Gavin actually whined at that, squirming a little as he considered the final display cabinet. A selection of monster themed 'test' dicks were available to try on, with clean, packaged products available for purchase once a particular design had been chosen. Gavin eyed them up hungrily reaching out to try the feel of a few over his palm. He was particularly drawn to a thick, ridged model with a lightly textured shaft, but it was a little intimidating in its girth, especially if they were going to be playing rough. He looked to Nines, admiring his new look for a few moments before considering which would suit him best. 

"These all look so damn good," Gavin murmured, picking up a long fluted piece and considering it for a moment. "Help me out here, babe. Which one of these do you like the look of?"

Nines walked closer, his footsteps silent, and he leaned over Gavin while bracing a hand on the glass to box him in. Gavin shivered lightly and turned to swat his arm.

"Knock it off, or I'll have to jump you right here in this dressing room and the kind person at the front desk will have to kick us out."

Nines laughed and kissed Gavin's temple, conceding his point. He considered the range of appendages for a moment before selecting one that struck him as very 'xenomorph'. It was a sleek black attachment of average length; the mid-section of the dick bulging lightly as a pseudo-knot. Along the shaft, small round dots were raised for extra stimulation, while the tip was slightly pointed for a more intense sensation against the prostate. He showed it to Gavin and smirked as his partner nodded silently, his eyes fixed on the modified component as Nines fitted it. He liked how the colour blended to his chassis, the thickness of it. 

"Look good?" Nines asked.

Gavin made a needy sound in the back of his throat and leaned in to kiss Nines deeply, testing the feel of it in his hand. "You look so fucking good, Nines. Can you feel through it ok?"

Nines swallowed as Gavin fondled him, nodding stiffly. As Gavin smirked and drew away to pick up one of the hygienic, pre-packaged versions, Nines detached the test model and placed it back on display. All that was left now was for them to get to the privately booked room. Nines had planned this part in secret, keeping the details vague for Gavin, but he had specifically booked a room that would help him to get into the mindset.

"Did you prep yourself for me before we left?" Nines asked, running a hand over Gavin's ass. 

Gavin leaned into the touch, smirking. "You know it. I'll stop by a rest room and do a little more prep before we start though, just in case."

Nines nodded, taking the xeno-dick from him and kissing his cheek. "Alright, you go and get ready, then go to Room 52. Once you're in the room, we'll start the game. Tell me the safe word."

"Reality," Gavin recited sincerely, knowing how important that would be if they were going to really give their all in this scene. "Can't wait to see you in there."

"Oh trust me, I'll see you long before you see me."

With a wink, Nines turned and walked towards their private room, so that he could get ready. 

-

Once Gavin was comfortable and prepped for their scene, he pulled on the pseudo-marine gear that he'd managed to salvage from his wardrobe. They were loose enough that they wouldn't be a pain to pull off when Nines eventually caught him, but close enough around his waist to be practical as he moved around. Opening the door, Gavin gasped and took a moment to admire the detail - this place was absolutely worth the cost, even if this little exertion had cost him most of his bonus. The room was a lot bigger than Gavin had expected, spanning maybe fifteen square meters; it was decorated to look like a space ship, with metal plating underfoot (smooth enough to fuck on, but metallic and cold enough to have the right effect). The room was sectioned off by large pieces of fake machinery, blocking certain spaces from view and presumably giving Nines something to climb onto while they played. His heart hammering in mixed anxiety and lust, the former feeding into the latter. Closing and locking the door behind him, Gavin started to walk a lap of the room.

There was a lot of synthetic noise, computer-like beeps and hisses that stopped him from listening for his partner. He let his gaze drift just slightly out of focus, a trick that allowed him to take note of more items in his peripheral. But it was no good, no sign of Nines. He was about to make a snarky remark and plant his ass on the cylindrical drum-like apparatus when the light flickered and dropped into perfect darkness. Gavin cursed under his breath, listening to his own heart thrumming in his chest. This wasn't just 'bedroom at nighttime' dark, this was 'no windows and black-out fabric lining the door' kind of dark. The kind that was impossible to see in for a long time.   
Reaching out, Gavin pressed a hand to the nearest piece of machinery and tried to focus on his hearing. He thought he heard motion to his right, a scuttling sound over metal, so he turned towards the sound, hoping to turn his back towards the safer side of the room. But it was the wrong choice. As he turned towards the sound, Gavin felt something push hard at his shoulders. He shouted in surprise more than pain, catching himself on the barrel-like equipment. Before he could push himself back to his feet, Nines' weight was pressed hard and strong against his back. 

The hiss at his ear was enough to make him groan, and the claws digging just the perfect amount of 'too hard' into his hips had him wanting to rock back into his partner. But he wasn't going to just roll over and let Nines have this. That wasn't the point of this room, this scene. Bracing himself, Gavin pushed back hard with a roar and turned away from Nines, hurrying as quickly as he dared to the other side of the equipment. He was certain that Nines could see him fumbling in the dark, able to just follow the beat of his heart and the smell of desperation on his skin. All Gavin could see was vague shapes and slightly darker patches of black. Still, he crouched low, feeling his way around the equipment.   
A talon-laden hand circled his ankle and pulled him back sharply, causing Gavin to scrabble against the metal plating of the floor. He dug his elbows in and pulled forward, fighting the impossibly strong creature in the darkness. "Fuck! No..."

He twisted sharply, kicking out hard with his free foot. They had already tested the limits of Gavin's combat training in their scenes and he knew that there was little he could do to really hurt Nines; dark or not, Nines could take Gavin's hardest hits without flinching. As his heel connected with a shoulder, Nines hissed louder and released his grip. Gavin surged forward and tried to find somewhere to hide, to get the upper hand. But he could hear Nines moving fluidly through the darkness, claws and tail scratching a torturous warning against metal. Gavin doubled back quickly, hoping to give Nines the slip, but he ran chest-first into his partner and felt strong hands seize his wrists instantly. 

As his hands were lifted above his head, Gavin writhed and fought, but was shocked to find that Nines could lift him completely off the ground like this. With the leg modifications, he was taller... and taller still when he fully extended the lycanthropic joints. Gavin kicked out, swaying and twisting helplessly as a thin tail wrapped around his leg, curling up towards his waist. It tightened, the serpent-like tail slithering over his groin and dragging against his hardening cock. A quiet, aroused sound broke free of Gavin's throat, earning a stuttered purr from Nines. 

He was dropped, the tail around his waist ensuring that he didn't fall too hard, but it was hard enough to shock him and leave him a little dazed. Pulling his knees underneath his weight, Gavin tried to push off, to run, to get away. But Nines was already on him, pinning his weight down firmly and grinding his thick, alien-like dick against the curve of Gavin's ass. 

"Colour?" Nines murmured quietly, barely perceptible over the beeping and rushing of machinery. But Gavin pressed his hips back into his partner's new dick and responded with a confident 'green'.

Satisfied, Nines forced Gavin's wrists together in front of him, pinning them down with one hand while the other pulled away his trousers with little regard for the structural integrity of the material. Gavin growled, trying to twist his hips so that he could get leverage, but only succeeding in rubbing his ass against the heavy length of Nines' cock. Nines gave a raspy, animalistic chuckle and bit down firmly against Gavin's shoulder. The helpless human cried out, fists clenching as the pain sent shockwaves of lust and pleasure through his system. Fuck, those fangs felt good. He wondered vaguely whether he would bruise, and suspected that he would... but he liked the idea. He wanted to wear the marks of this night for the rest of the week. 

As the tail wound its way around his thigh tightly, Gavin groaned and tried to buck away from the touch. Or, at least, to buck around as much as possible so that Nines would have to force him down, to hold him still. Nines bit down a little harder and leaned his weight into Gavin, forcing him to keep still as the tip of the tail wound itself around his already-hard cock. Gavin whimpered and lifted his hips slightly, giving Nines better access while also making an effort to struggle. 

The tail felt surreal against his dick, the subtle squeeze and release as it worked its way around him fully, writing and coiling over his skin. Surreal, but fucking good. When he was good and hard, his growls melting into moans of need, Nines pressed close against his back. Gavin was distracted by the drag of claws against his ass cheek, scratching hard enough to sting as Nines lifted his partner's hips, so that the sudden press of Nines' cock against his ass made him gasp. 

Nines paused, watching Gavin carefully for any sign that he wanted to stop, but continued when his partner started to squirm impatiently on the tip of his dick. He pressed in slowly, reveling in the new feedback offered by the modified component. He could feel the tightness of Gavin around him, pressure building more noticeably over the bulging knot. 

Gavin whimpered as he felt the thick midsection of the cock press into him, stretching him open. Claiming him. He made another effort to twist and pull away from Nines, almost managing to get a leg under himself before Nines pulled him up from the floor and constricted him in his lap. The sudden change in angle drove Nines deeper into him and he cried out loudly, rocking his hips into his partner's lap. Clawed hands snaked around him, holding him in place as the tail bound them together. Nines gave a low hiss of satisfaction, thrusting up hard and drinking in the pleasurable cry from his partner. 

Each movement brought fresh waves of need and desperation over Gavin, forcing him to buck wildly in Nines' lap. As claws scratched over his soft, exposed stomach, he tensed around Nines' cock and gasped. He was unable to move, save for rolling his hips or bracing his hands on Nines' knees as he tried to ride him. Nines smirked and tightened his grip further, holding Gavin completely immobile. He waited, watching as his little human powerlessly tried to get himself off on the textured length of the modified cock. After a few moments, Gavin huffed and whined, fighting again but not to get away this time. This time, he was fighting for satisfaction. 

Fine, Nines could give him that. 

Twisting them so that Gavin was pinned under him again, Nines forced his shoulders down and fucked him hard against the metal plating. His thick knot stretched and pulled at Gavin's hole with each pass, drawing a string of curses and cries from his pretty lips. But never his safeword. He was enjoying this, each scream was a scream of pleasure, every desperate movement was an effort to get what he needed. Nines growled a thick, graveled sound at his ear and bit down on the back of his neck, tugging just enough to spark pain and pleasure through Gavin's system. Gavin was whimpering and pleading now, almost sobbing as he grew overwhelmed by Nines' power. 

Feeling merciful, Nines adjusted his grip and slipped a hand around Gavin's hip, stroking him off in time to his punishingly firm thrusts. 

Gavin's eyes rolled back as bliss and helplessness washed over him. He was Nines' little plaything, powerless to resist, even if he'd wanted to. With the added pleasure of Nines' hand on his dick, he didn't stand a chance. 

With a choked cry, Gavin came hard onto the metal-plate flooring and continued to offer up moans and whimpers as he experienced the hidden feature of Nines' new dick. As the android came, his dick pulsed thickly from base to tip, simulating the feel of eggs being deposited into him. Gavin shivered, utterly spent and boneless. He allowed himself to be lifted from the ground, whining as Nines pulled out and drew Gavin into his lap. He nuzzled into his partner's neck, waiting for the feeling to return to his legs.  
"Holy fuck that was incredible," he managed to announce, his body still heavy with satisfaction.

"So, I take it we'll be using these modifications again then?" Nines smirked, plastering Gavin's cheek and jaw with kisses. They had been doing this for long enough now that he knew Gavin needed minimal after-care. Mostly just to be held, given water and a sugary snack, and reassured that he'd been good. Which reminded him...

"Fuck yes. Any and every chance we get," Gavin insisted, chuckling breathlessly.

"Good, because you make such a perfect little plaything," Nines praised, stroking his claws lightly through Gavin's hair. He wasn't sure whether the shiver was caused by the praise or the claws, but he took it as a good sign. "Always so good for me. When you're ready, I'll carry you to the shower and get you cleaned up."

"I'm ready, just... maybe wait until we finish round 2 before cleaning me off."


End file.
